¿Otra vez tú?
by AnnY AshleY C. Pattz
Summary: ¿Quien eres tú? - le pregunte a una chica rubia de ojos azules. -Soy Rose y busco a Emmett - ¿Será demasiada coincidencia? - ¿Eres su amiga? - la chica solo sonrió - No, tú eres Bella ¿Cierto? - ¿Como es que me conocía? - tu hermano me hablo mucho de ti, soy su novia. - Si tú eres su novia - hice una pausa - ¿Entonces quien es la chica que esta con él? ExB, JxA, ExR
1. Chapter 1

Bella era una chica muy exitosa en el área laborar, pero al hablar de lo sentimental mejor ni tocarlo, cupido aún no había llegado a tocar a su puerta, se sentía poco atractiva ya que a sus 21 años no había tenido un novio que quisiera formalizar su relación, ella tenía deseos de ser madre, pero cada que hablaba del tema los hombres salían huyendo como si ella tuviera alguna enfermedad mortal.

Desde que salió del instituto se fue a vivir a Seattle dejando a Forks en su pasado, aunque no lo ha podido dejar del todo ya que aún su familia vive ahí y constantemente los recuerdos de su adolescencia se cuelan en su mente.

Ahora ella tendría que volver a casa, sus padres le habían llamado con urgencia ese día.

Isabella – ella detestaba que le llamaran así.

¿Qué sucede mamá? – no tenía tiempo para recordarle lo de su nombre, ya se le había hecho tarde en el trabajo.

Emmett ha sufrido un accidente – bella sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, su querido hermano estaba herido – está ahora en el hospital, por favor querida, ven lo más pronto que puedas – las palabras de su madre eran tan desesperadas que ella se sentía igual.

¿Qué es lo que paso? – salió de su trance solo para formular la pregunta.

Él iba en una moto y chocó contra un auto y…. y – su madre ya no pudo más y se echó a llorar, por supuesto que bella le siguió en eso – su novia está aquí, apoyándonos, ella también está muy destrozada.

Isabella Marie Swan sabía que su querido hermano tenia novia, pero ni ella ni sus padres la habían conocido aun, estaba consciente que ese no era un buen momento para conocer a su cuñada pero, ¿Qué podría hacer?

_Flashback._

_¿Adivina que hermanita? – a pesar de que bella ya tenía 20 años, su hermano Emmett la seguía viendo como una niña._

_¿Qué es lo que te ocurre oso? – aun usaba el sobrenombre que le había puesto cuando eran unos niños._

_He conocido a una chica espectacular – sus ojos brillaban de gusto – no sabes, es hermosa._

_Oye – se hizo la ofendida._

_Tú también eres hermosa – ambos rieron._

_¿Cómo es ella? – pregunto entusiasmada bella por su hermano._

_Es rubia natural, de unos preciosos ojos azules – Emmett solo de pensarla suspiro._

_¿Cuándo la voy a conocer? – Emmett solo sonrió de medio lado._

_Aun no quiero ahuyentarla así que, tendrás que esperar – bella era paciente, así que no iba a insistir en ello._

_Lo esperare con ansias – le aventó el cojín que tenía entre sus manos._

_Muy pronto – fueron sus últimas palabras._

_Fin del Flashback._

Mañana mismo estaré ahí – y colgó antes de que se pusiera a llorar más con su madre.

Ya no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, ahora solo quería estar con su hermano y saber que era lo que le había pasado y porque a él, él es una persona buena y humilde, que siempre andaba defendiendo a bella cuando ambos iban al instituto, siempre cuidando de ella, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él?

* * *

**POV Bella.**

La noticia que había recibido de mi madre me había dejado desorientada, que ni cuenta me di que estaba sonando mi celular, no quería responder pero cabía la posibilidad de que fuera su madre para decirle que todo era una broma y que su hermano estaba bien.

¿Bueno? – su voz se escuchaba rasposa.

¿Bella estas bien? – La voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba preocupada – ¿Por qué no te presentaste para trabajar?

Alice –carraspee un poco – mi hermano ha sufrido un accidente, por unos segundos la otra persona se quedó callada.

¿Qué? – Casi grito – ¿Cómo estás tú? – Ella y Alice eran socias pero a la ves también era su mejor amiga y conocía a Emmett desde hace como tres años, desde el momento que se conocieron se cayeron bien puesto que ambos tenían el mismo carácter y les gustaba hacer bromas a la gente – ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

No lo sé, mi madre solo me dijo que tuvo un accidente, que él iba en la moto pero no sé nada más – sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.

En un momento estoy contigo – antes de que le pudiera decir que no, ella ya me había colgado.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada pero me levante del sillón para empezar a hacer mis maletas e irme mañana por la mañana lo más pronto posible para estar con mi familia, me importaba un comino tener que regresar a ese lugar de infierno, yo solo quería saber que mi hermano iba a estar bien, no me importaba si me encontraba a Mike newton con sus ofensas o a Jessica Stanley con sus claros desplantes a mi persona.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis cosas que ni cuenta me di que Alice ya estaba caminando hacia a mí.

Bella – y ya no lo pude resistir más, me tire a sus brazos a llorar.

No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi hermano Alice – ella solo me consolaba y también lloraba en silencio.

Nada malo le va a pasar bella – su voz era un susurro y no sabía si creerle o no – mi padre ahorita está en una conferencia junto con mi hermano, si quieres le pudo llamar para que venga a revisar a tu hermano – la familia de Alice era muy rica, su padre Carlisle Cullen es un reconocido doctor, al igual que su hermano, aunque a este último no lo conozca ya que él vive en Chicago.

No Alice, no quiero causar ninguna molestia con tu familia – me despegue un poco de ella y me tendió un pañuelo – gracias.

No es ninguna molestia – me dijo.

Alice, necesito ir con mi hermano, por favor, te juro que cuando regrese voy a trabajar el doble pero, necesito ir – mi vista se comenzó a nublar de nuevo.

Isabella, ¿Pero qué cosas dices?, somos socias y no me tienes que pedir permiso, eres como mi hermana y Emmett también lo es, así que, yo voy contigo – me sonrió.

Pero, ¿Y la tienda? – como ya había dicho antes, éramos socias de una tienda de ropa, Alice es la diseñadora mientras que yo me encargo de las finanzas, no es mi pasión, mi sueño es escribir un libro y por supuesto, tener mi propia editorial.

De eso ni te preocupes, ya me encargue de ello – como siempre Alice iba a un paso a delante – podemos irnos ahora mismo – me sugirió - Esme ya está rumbo al hospital con Renee – Esme era la madre de Alice.

Gracias – ella solo me sonrió.

Tenemos que apresurarnos, pude que lleguemos hoy mismo – ahora me sentía un poco mejor al saber que no iba a estar sola en este viaje – sabes que no te voy a dejar – a Alice la conocí en el instituto, y siempre me defendía de las constantes burlas que recibía, sabía que no era de mi agrado regresar a Forks.

El viaje de Seattle a Forks fue un poco pesado para mí, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estar sentada por tanto tiempo, lo único que yo quería era estar cerca de mi hermano y que alguien me confirmara que estaba bien, de la nada sentí como lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin mi permiso, no me detuve a secarlas, ya que era una tarea en vano.

Va a estar bien – eran las palabras que me dedicaba Alice – mi padre regresara en unos días – claro que por esta vez había ganado, Alice dejo de insistirme en hablarle a su padre para que fuera él, el que atendiera a Emmett – así que, quieras o no, será él quien lo atienda después de esto – no encontraba mi voz así que solo asentí – también vendrá mi hermano – no sé si fue mi imaginación o Alice estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan diabólica que jurarías que estaba planeando algo.

Me quede dormida en el trayecto, y fue Alice quien me despertó para avisarme que ya estábamos en Forks, ahora solo teníamos que dirigirnos directo al hospital. Tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara, ninguna de las dos hablo, con forme avanzábamos en el trayecto, el aire se sentía más denso, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los neumáticos contra el pavimento.

Hemos llegado señoritas – nos avisó el conductor.

Gracias – le iba a pagar por sus servicios pero Alice se me adelanto.

Tranquila ¿Si?, sea lo que sea tienes que ser fuerte, por tus padres – y ni que recordármelo, si Renee era muy sentimental y por cualquier cosa se doblegaba, pero en estos momentos sentía que ese papel me quedaba demasiado grande para que lo sostuviera yo sola.

Me sentía como un completo zombi, mis ojos estaban muy rojos e hinchados, solo me dejaba guiar por Alice, salí de mi letargo cuando sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, de inmediato los identifique como los de mi madre.

Bella, cariño – lloraba desconsoladamente.

¿Cómo está? – pregunte.

Aún no sabemos nada de él – la separe un poco de mi para saludar también a Esme.

Gracias por estar aquí – me acerque un poco a ella, y como mi madre, también me abrazo.

No tienes nada de que agradecer cariño – le correspondí el abrazo.

Toma esto Renee – esa era la voz de mi padre – Bella – tanto él como yo, éramos muy torpes al demostrar nuestros sentimientos, pero ahora no, me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en años, y quizás tuviera razón – no sabría qué hacer si supiera que algo malo te pasaría a ti también.

No digas eso papá, estoy bien – nos dimos un torpe abrazo.

Cariño, te tenemos una buena noticia, al menos una por ahora – mi madre sonreía pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos – te quiero presentar a alguien – pero antes de que me dijera quien era Alice tapo mi campo de visión, la alarma en su rostro me estaba asustando.

Por favor bella, por lo que quieras, necesito que estés tranquila ¿Si? – no comprendía lo que me decía.

¿Pero qué dices Alice? – si mi madre me había dicho que era una buena noticia, ¿Por qué se ponía así?

Antes de que mi madre nos pudiera presentar adecuadamente, la vi, ahí, en una esquina, a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, sin ninguna lagrima en el rostro, es más parecía que estar ahí le era aburrido, no comprendía que hacia esa chica ahí.

Ella es la novia de tu hermano – lo dijo tan calmadamente que me tuve que girar a verla para saber si me estaba diciendo la verdad.

¿Otra vez tú? – no lo pude evitar, que hacia ella aquí, ¿Por qué de todas las chicas rubias y de ojos azules que había en el mundo, tenía que ser ella la novia de mi hermano?, después de todo, esta no era una buena noticia.


	2. El despertar

**POV Bella.**

–Cálmate por favor – Alice me estaba tapando mi campo de visión, al parecer nadie había escuchado lo que dije – acuérdate que estamos en un hospital – y como si esa fuera la palabra secreta recordé la imagen de mi hermano.

–Si lo siento – ella solo me sonrió – solo que no sé qué es lo que está haciendo ella aquí.

–Tranquila, es mejor que esperemos a que tu hermano despierte para saber qué es lo que le vio a esa chica – tanto Alice como yo la conocíamos a la perfección, y como no recordarla, si esa chica era todo un fastidio al momento en que se topaba conmigo.

–Bella, ¿Por qué no la saludas? – estaba impaciente mi madre.

–Tienes que ir – yo solo sentí – voy contigo – iba a negarme pero me pareció una buena idea que ella fuera conmigo, así evitaba que hiciera algo de lo que después me pudiera arrepentir.

–Tanya ella es mi hija y hermana de Emmett – sus ojos eran fríos, tal y como los recordaba – Bella, ella es la novia de tu hermano – al parecer mi madre no se dio cuenta de ello – y ella es Alice una amiga de la familia – al girarme a ver a Alice ella le estaba devolviendo la mirada tal y como lo hacía Tanya.

–No puedo decir que sea un gusto conocerte – la voz de Alice se escuchaba fuerte y claro en el pasillo, Tanya solo la observo detenidamente.

–Alice – la reprendió Esme.

–No se preocupe – la voz de Tanya era dulce – yo tampoco desearía conocer a alguien en un hospital.

–Esme, no me dejaste terminar – sonrió inocentemente – ¿En que estaba? – Toco su barbilla – ahora recuerdo – sonrió – dije que no es un gusto conocerte, no en estas circunstancias.

–Es un gusto Bella – me tendió la mano, si no le tomaba la mano mi madre se molestaría y me reprendería como lo hizo Alice con Esme, pero si se la tomaba iba a ser un acto de hipocresía.

–Lo mismo digo – no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar su mano.

–Por lo visto ya se conocen – se nos acercó mi padre – ¿No es encantadora? – ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Desde cuándo mi padre le hacía un cumplido a una persona que era ajena a nuestra familia, incluso a nuestro círculo de amigos?

–Como tú digas – me aleje de ellos antes de escuchar a mi padre decir otra cosa como la de hace un momento.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Por supuesto que Alice había escuchado lo que dijo mi padre.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien – trate de sonreírle pero en estas circunstancias era casi imposible.

– ¿Qué sucede cariño? – Se nos acercó Esme – no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Emmett es un joven muy fuerte y valiente y ya verás que él va a salir bien de esto – las palabras de Esme eran un gran consuelo para mí.

–Eso espero – me tendió un vaso de café y lo tome sin protestar, normalmente no me gusta ingerir cafeína en mi cuerpo, pero en este momento lo único que quería era estar activa y ayudar en todo lo que se ofreciera – ¿Papá? – lo llame, y de inmediato se giró para observarme.

– ¿Pasa algo? – se acercó a donde nos encontrábamos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Emm? – desde que había llegado no me había quitado de la cabeza el tratar de saber que era lo que le había pasado.

–Tuvo un accidente, al parecer el impacto fue tan fuerte que salió volando, el conductor del auto, desde luego que desapareció – una vena brotaba en su frente – pero no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de encontrar al responsable de eso.

–Ya lo creo – cuando mi padre sonreía se veía más joven, literalmente, porque se formaban unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

–Se están tardando en darnos informes sobre el estado de tu hermano – frunció el ceño.

– ¿Familiares de Emmett Swan? – justo en el momento indicado.

–Soy su madre – se acercó de inmediato Renee dejando sola a Tanya.

–Y yo su padre – no me quede atrás y fui tras de ellos.

– ¿Cómo está? – pregunto mi madre con los ojos llorosos.

–Está fuera de peligro – esas palabras aun no me hacían sentir bien – no sabemos cuánto fue el daño que recibió su hijo, al parecer el que portara un casco le sirvió de mucho.

– ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? – exigió/pregunto mi padre.

–Ahora él está dormido, descansando, y no creo que sea prudente que entren en este momento, ya es muy noche para las visitas – vi mi reloj y me percaté de que ya eran las 2:30 de la mañana.

–Tenemos que ir a descansar – dijo Esme cuando el doctor ya se había ido.

–No me quiero ir, no sin antes ver a mi hijo – Esme se acercó a ella y la rodeo con un brazo.

–De nada sirve que entres ahora si está dormido, y tú estás demasiado cansada como para sostenerte tu sola.

–Pero tengo que verlo, aunque sea por un momento – lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Renee.

–Hazle caso a Esme – la voz de mi padre pareció despertarla de su letargo.

–Me prometes que vamos a venir a primera hora de la mañana – lo estaba observando como una niña chiquita.

–Claro – sonrió – teniendo en cuenta que ya es de madrugada, ¿Por qué no?

–Está bien – mi madre se despidió de Esme y de Alice.

– ¿En dónde te estas quedando? – le preguntaron a Tanya.

–En un hotel – les sonrió.

–De ninguna manera, no dejare que la novia de mi hijo se quede en un hotel, ahora mismo vas por tus cosas y te vas a dormir a nuestra casa – casi se me cae la quijada al escuchar semejante locura de parte de mi madre, creo que no dormir lo suficiente y a sus horas hace que diga cosas como estas.

–No se preocupe por mi señora Swan – si no la conociera creería que es una buena persona.

–Por favor querida, eso me haría sentir un poco mejor, no creo que a Emmett le guste la idea de que estés en un hotel, me sentiría más tranquila si te tuviera en mi techo – oh madre, no sabes lo que acabas de decir.

–Es como si estuviera durmiendo con unas víboras – Alice solo rio – pero, no espera, creo que sería preferible eso a estar con ella.

–Te puedes venir a mi casa – me sugirió Alice.

– ¿Con tu madre? – ella solo negó.

–Si así lo quieres, pero sabes que también tengo mi propio departamento aquí – como se me pudo pasar por alto, claro que Alice tenía un departamento aquí, la pregunta correcta será, ¿En dónde no lo tiene?

–No creo que sea bueno dejar a Renee – ella solo asintió.

–Entonces, suerte con ello – me animo, cuando me gire para irme con mis padres ya no estaba Tanya.

– ¿A dónde se fue? – le pregunte a papá.

–Dijo que hoy no se podía ir con nosotros pero que mañana ya estaba en nuestra casa – eso no me animo en lo más mínimo.

–Tal vez se quede a dormir contigo en tu cuarto – me sugirió Renee.

–Ni lo pienses – las palabras brotaron de mis labios – yo no quiero que ella este en mi cuarto, suficiente ya tengo con soportar su presencia, y ahora bajo el mismo techo, no la quiero en mi cuarto – me escuchaba como una niña berrinchuda, pero, es que ese era el único lugar que tenía para mi sola.

–Ni cuando eras niña eras así de caprichosa – las palabras de mi madre me dolieron, pero esta vez no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

–Déjala Renee, Tanya es una extraña para todos nosotros, creo que si te pasaste un poco al invitarla a nuestra casa – mi madre lo miro horrorizada.

–Pero es la novia de Emmett – se justificó.

–Eso es lo que dice ella – sin darme cuenta ya lo había dicho.

–No la conocemos cariño – mi padre me ignoro, y eso fue bueno, yo creo – así que no puedes obligar a la niña a que reciba a alguien que no conoce – bueno, aún seguía diciéndome niña después de que ya era mayor de edad.

–Está bien – acepto mi madre y pude respirar aliviada, al menos no iba a invadir mi cuarto.

–Nos vemos mañana Alice, Esme – me despedí de ellas.

–Bella – Esme me hablo – ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

–Sí, claro – la mire extrañada – ahora los alcanzo – les avise a mis padres.

–No tardes – me dijo mi madre.

– ¿Qué pasa Esme? – ella solo me sonrió tan maternalmente, como siempre lo hacía.

–No pude evitar escuchar la plática que mantenías con tus padres – se sonrojo un poco, eso era algo inesperado, ya que desde que la había conocido jamás la vi sonrojarse así.

–No te preocupes Esme – ella solo negó.

– ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Tanya? – Sus palabras me dislocaron – sé que la conoces de antes – no dije nada – pero siempre es bueno darles una segunda oportunidad a esas personas que una vez nos defraudaron.

–Pero eso no aplica con ella – me defendí – ella es una persona despiadada y jamás podría perdonarla por todo lo que me hizo.

_Flashback._

–_Pero miren quien viene ahí – la voz chillona de Tanya hizo que me estremeciera._

–_Pero si es la nerd de Swan – sus amigas le siguieron el juego._

– _¿Hoy no viene tu amiguita? – se burló de mí._

–_Déjame Tanya – mi voz apenas era un susurro._

–_Pero que espantosos lentes – y así sin más los quito de mi rostro y los dejo caer al piso, no con forme con ello todavía los pisoteo hasta que lograron romperse por completo – eres una PERDEDORA – sus palabras resonaban en mi mente – jamás vas a poder ser una chica hermosa como nosotras – sus amigas solo se rieron de mi – y por supuesto, vas a terminar con una completa solterona._

–_Déjenla en paz – la voz de Alice llego a mis oídos._

–_Pero si es el duende – Alice no les tenía miedo como yo._

–_Cállate voz de lagarto – ella llego junto a mí y me abrazo – si te vuelves a meter con ella te vas a arrepentir._

–_Vámonos chicas, no es bueno para nosotras estar con esas perdedoras – ella y sus amigas se fueron, yo veía todo borroso así que solo me deje guiar por Alice._

– _¿Estas bien? – no la veía pero escuchaba su preocupación._

–_Lo estoy – afirme._

–_Tenemos que hacer algo con esos lentes – ahora que recordaba, no había traído los otros – no te preocupes, yo tengo la solución – ella comenzó a jalarme del brazo, y yo, por supuesto que me deje guiar._

– _¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte._

–_A una óptica – fue su única respuesta._

–_Alice, tengo mis lentes en casa, no es necesario que vayamos a una óptica._

–_Claro que lo es, dejaras de usar esas horribles gafas y comenzaras con unos lentes de contacto._

– _¿Estás loca? – Casi grite – esos han de costar más que mis lentes._

–_No te preocupes por ello._

_Fin del flashback._

–Se por todo lo que pasaste con ella Alice siempre me lo decía – Alice solo se sonrojo – pero tienes que darte la oportunidad de conocerla, quizás ya no sea tan mala como tú crees.

–Lo pensaré – no le decía que no, pero tampoco estaba aceptando.

–Piénsalo cariño – me dio un apretón de manos – nos vemos más al rato.

–Hasta al rato Esme – me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

–Lo siento mucho Bella – la abrace.

–No te preocupes – la consolé – ya no tiene importancia.

– ¿Le vas a dar otra oportunidad? – me pregunto sorprendida.

–Aun no lo sé Alice – suspire – tengo que pensarlo.

–Tú no eres tan mala, y quizás ya hasta sepa la respuesta.

–Todo puede cambiar Alice – ella tenía la extraña capacidad de predecir las cosas, ella decía que era intuición pero yo le decía que era rara, solo para molestarla.

–Descansa Bella – me volvió abrazar – nos vemos en un rato más.

–Hasta al rato Alice.

–Sea lo que sea, sabes que te apoyo, pero – el tono de su voz cambio – cuídate mucho de esa arpía que ahora tienes como cuñada.

–Ni que lo digas – chasquee la lengua.

Estaba tan cansada que cuando llegue a casa me fui de inmediato a mi cuarto, lo único que hice fue cepillarme mis dientes y dejar la maleta en una esquina, ya mañana me iba a encargar de desempacar todo lo que había traído, aunque mis cosas personales eran pocas para mi eran las suficientes para lo indispensable.

Me desperté por la incómoda posición en la que me encontraba, ya se me había dormido el brazo y poco a poco comencé a sentir un hormigueo por todo el brazo completo, con un poco de pereza me di cuenta que solo había dormido cuatro horas, ya eran las siete y me tenía que apurar para irme a visitar a mi hermano. Por suerte el baño estaba vacío cuando salí así que me metí a bañar para estar lista cuando mi madre se quisiera ir.

– ¿Eres tu Bella? – la voz masculina de mi padre logro atravesar el sonido del agua.

–Si papá – rodee los ojos, quien más sino yo.

–Ya está el desayuno – me aviso.

–De acuerdo – me di una ducha con agua caliente para que mis músculos engarrotados sintieran algo de alivio. Al salir escuche como mi móvil comenzaba a sonar, lo más probable es que fuera Alice, solo ella podría despertarse tan temprano.

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? – solo escuche una risita tintineante al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? – su sonrisa no desaparecía.

–Por qué solo tú despiertas con un buen humor y por supuesto a llamarme.

– ¿Te desperté? – me pregunto después de que soltara una carcajada.

–No – por suerte – ya salí de bañarme.

–También yo – chillo – ¿Ya te vas al hospital?

–Aun no, primero voy a desayunar.

–Cuando salgas de tu casa me avisas para que lleguemos al mismo tiempo.

–No te preocupes Alice, te aviso.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato.

–Hasta al rato Alice.

El desayuno se me paso demasiado rápido, ni siquiera le preste atención a lo que estaban diciendo mis padres, el desayuno no lo deguste como es debido, pero estaba más preocupada por mi hermano que por otra cosa, con forme nos íbamos acercando mi corazón comenzaba a golpetear mucho más deprisa. Le avise a Alice como me lo había pedido, solo esperaba que llegara antes que Tanya.

–Por fin hemos llegado – mi padre pidió permiso para llegar tarde a su trabajo y por su honorable trabajo que ha hecho en estos años se lo concedieron.

–Señor y Señora Swan – hablo el Doctor al ver a mis padres llegar.

– ¿Podemos pasar a ver a nuestro hijo? – en sus ojos imploraba para que así fuera.

–Adelante, su hijo está despierto ahora – eso hizo que por primera vez tuviera una enorme sonrisa sincera plasmada en mi rostro – la habitación 201

Los tres nos adelantamos a verlo, el Doctor nos había sonreído antes de irse, se veía que era una buena persona, algo ya grande, parecía un tierno abuelito.

–Emmett – la voz de mi madre hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Mamá? – su rostro se veía confundido.

–Qué bueno que estas bien cariño.

–Hijo – mi padre estaba llorando, igual que nosotras, era un gran alivio ver que ya se encontraba mejor.

–Emm – me acerque a ellos, mi hermano cuando me vio me sonrió.

–Belly – ahora sentía que el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo – osita – me quede desconcertada, que yo recordara él ya no me decía así desde que tenía dieciséis años.

– ¿Dónde estará Tanya? – pregunto mi madre arruinando, sin querer, el momento.

–Oso – la voz de Alice hizo que sonriera, al parecer no podía ocultar su felicidad, justo como yo.

– ¿Eres esa tal Tanya? – la cara de Alice se descompuso por completo.

– ¿Qué? – Grito – ¿Cómo se te ocurre confundirme con _eso_? – mis padres la observaron raro, mientras que Esme entraba apenada al cuarto.

– ¿Quién es Tanya? – volvió a preguntar.

–Mi amor – la voz acatarrienta de ella inundo el cuarto – que bueno que despertaste, estaba muy preocupada por ti – eso ni ella misma se lo cree – no sabes cuánto te estuve extrañando – como detestaba que se comportara como una persona que realmente no es.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – mi hermano se veía confundido.

–Soy tu novia – se alejó un poco de él.

– ¿Cariño, no la recuerdas? – intervino mi madre.

–No

– ¿Ni a mí? – pregunto Alice un poco triste.

–No

–Tenemos que hablarle al doctor – mi madre se veía desesperada.

– ¿Emm? – trate de llamar su atención.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?

–19 – me respondió como si fuera lo más lógico – y tú 16, pero, ¿Y tus lentes?

–Emmett, yo ya no tengo 15 años, tengo 20

– ¿Qué pasa? – el doctor no demoro en llegar.

–Mi hijo no recuerda a su novia, y dice que tiene 18.

–Umm – se veía pensativo – ¿En qué año estamos?

–En el 2008.

– ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

–Emmett Swan – se escuchaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

– ¿Sabes quiénes son ellos? – el doctor nos señaló.

–Algunos – frunció el ceño.

– ¿Podrías decirme sus nombres?

–Renee, mi madre, Charlie, mi padre y Bella mi hermana, por los demás no los reconozco.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento señores Swan? – mis padres salieron del cuarto, yo fui tras de ellos, quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba a mi hermano.

–Al parecer su hijo ha sufrido pérdida de memoria temporal, esto es cuando la memoria vuelve a recuperarse al cabo de un cierto tiempo, esto es muy habitual en los traumatismos craneales leves, como puede ser caídas, golpes en la cabeza, tal y como su hijo sufrió.

– ¿Y cómo sabe que es temporal? – pregunto mi madre histérica.

–Porque solo perdió la noción de cinco años, recuerda sus nombres y sabe que ustedes son su familia.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar así? – pregunto mi padre.

–Eso si no le podría decir, el cerebro es muy complicado y no siempre operan bajo el mismo tiempo – tomo una pausa – solo tienen que tratar de comprender su impotencia en este momento, ayúdenlo pero tampoco le digan todo, él tiene que ir descubriendo sus recuerdos poco a poco.

–Iré a verlo – les avise a mis padres.

– ¿Cómo es que no me recuerdas? – estaba histérica Tanya.

–Oye, no le grites a mi hermano.

– ¿Quién es ella Belly?

–Soy tu novia.

–Pero yo no te recuerdo.


	3. Recuerdos

**POV Bella.**

– ¿Quién es ella Belly?

–Soy tu novia.

–Pero yo no te recuerdo.

–Tranquilo Emm – trate de que se calmara.

–Dile que se vaya.

–Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que pedirte que te vayas – Tanya me miraba con furia.

–Yo no me voy – se cruzó de brazos – es mi novio y tengo que estar con él.

–Bien, no te vayas, pero sal por un momento.

–Regresare Isabella – me amenazo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte a Emmett cuando Tanya se fue.

–Bien, pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – parecía un niño pequeño.

–Tuviste un accidente – no se en que momento lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis ojos.

– ¿Pero porque lloras? – las limpio cuidadosamente.

–No vuelvas hacerme esto, ¿Si?

–Te lo prometo Belly

– ¿Tan feo estuvo?

–Yo no lo sé, llegue lo más pronto posible.

–Has cambiado mucho – frunció el ceño – ya no tienes tus lentes y tu cabello es más largo – me reí por eso – ahora usas maquillaje – se sorprendió un poco – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

–Solo un día Emm, ya el doctor vendrá a decirte que es lo que te paso – alguien carraspeo para llamar nuestra atención, por un momento pensé que era Tanya la que había regresado, pero al girarme me di cuenta que aún estaban Alice y Esme – mira Emm, ellas son Alice, mi mejor amiga y Esme, la mamá de Alice – él las estaba viendo detenidamente, como si tratara de recordarlas.

–No te esfuerces – la voz dulce de Esme hizo que Emmett la observara detenidamente.

–Lo siento, pero no las recuerdo – parecía apenado.

–Con el tiempo lo harás – hablo Alice.

– ¿Cómo las conocí? – me sonroje al recordarlo.

_Flashback_

– _¿Cuándo me vas a presentar al famosísimo Emmett?_

–_No lo sé Alice._

–_Es que no dejas de hablar de lo grandioso que es tu hermano y a veces tengo celos – admitió con el rostro ruborizado._

–_Pero si tú también tienes un hermano y tampoco lo conozco._

–_Pero él se fue a vivir a Chicago con nuestros abuelos al entrar al instituto – me sentí mal por ella, yo tenía a mi hermano cerca y por mis miedos no iba a casa – pero estoy segura que cuando lo conozcas se van a llevar muy bien – no sé por qué esa sonrisa maliciosa que se estaba formando en su cara comenzaba a darme miedo._

– _¿De qué hablas? _

–_Soy un poco parecidos – se encogió de hombros – y estoy segura que muy pronto va a regresar con nosotros – antes de que Alice dijera algo más el timbre de mi casa comenzó a sonar – yo voy – se levantó dando saltitos._

– _¿Vive aquí Bella? – una voz masculina llamaba del otro lado de la puerta._

– _¿Quién la busca? – la voz tintineante de Alice respondió con una inmensa felicidad._

–_Soy su hermano – al escuchar eso me levante como si tuviera un resorte y de inmediato fui a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando – pero qué demonios._

– _¿Emmett? – pregunte al ver que estaba atrapado entre los pequeños bracitos de Alice._

–_Soy Alice la mejor amiga de Bella – lo soltó – me dio mucho gusto conocerte Bella no ha parado de hablar de ti._

–_Soy irresistible – dijo cuándo paso a la sala – un gusto Alice._

–_Iré por algo de tomar – aviso._

– _¿Así es con todos? – me pregunto._

–_Normalmente sí, pero que te abrazara fue algo que ya me esperaba, lleva insistiéndome en que quiere conocerte._

–_No le gustaré ¿Cierto? – comencé a carcajearme._

–_Claro que no, solo que tú le recuerdas a su hermano que vive lejos de aquí._

–_Menos mal, no quería tener problemas con mi nueva chica – me giño un ojo._

–_No es por ser mala persona o algo así, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

–_Estaba planeando visitarte para la próxima semana pero quise darte una sorpresa y me adelante – y sin que me lo esperara me dio un enorme abrazo, al estilo de él – ya te extrañaba hermanita._

–_También yo gran oso – me sentía como una niña pequeña al estar entre sus brazos, era como si retrocediera el tiempo y aun fuera esa niña que siempre dependía de él._

–_Que hermoso – la voz de Alice hizo que me sobresaltara._

_Fin del Flashback._

–Y así fue como conociste a Alice, a Esme la conociste aquí, en Forks.

–De hecho, también soy de Forks – anunció Alice – solo que me fui a Seattle con Bella.

– ¿Entonces tú ya no vives con nosotros? – me pregunto Emmett un poco sorprendido.

–No y tú tenías planes de comprar un departamento en Seattle – enarco una ceja – dijiste que querías ahuyentarme a todos los hombres que se me aceraran – me sonroje – pero, ya tienes tu propio gimnasio.

–Y es muy famoso – alardeo Alice – no por nada eres Emmett Swan.

– ¿En dónde está? – pregunto con mucho entusiasmo.

–Aquí, por supuesto.

–Si dicen que me iba a ir a Seattle, ¿Por qué tengo un gimnasio aquí?

–Bueno – carraspeo un poco – lo que sucede es que lo ibas a traspasar.

–Así cambia todo.

–Emmett – mis padres llegaron de inmediato a donde se encontraba él – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Me duelen un poco las costillas y la cabeza, pero nada más – al sonreír estaba mostrando sus dos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver adorable.

– ¿Por qué Tanya estaba afuera? – pregunto mi madre con reproche.

–Mamá por favor – trate de que no sacara ese tema.

–Renee tú hijo ni siquiera la recuerda – mi mamá estaba tan encaprichada con querer conocer a una de las novias que había tenido mi hermano, que cuando se aparece Tanya siente que ya abra boda.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – por suerte llego el Doctor para impedir que mi madre hablara de más.

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

–Seré sincero con usted, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por suerte realizamos los estudios a tiempo, en un momento un neurólogo llegara para leerles las radiografías con más exactitud, por el momento con forme a lo que usted nos ha dicho le puedo decir que por el golpe en la cabeza ha perdido la noción del tiempo por cinco años, esto quiere decir que su pérdida de memoria puede ser temporal.

–Pero eso es más que obvio – ni siquiera note la presencia de Tanya hasta que hablo – no me recuerda.

–Esme, ¿Carlisle ya está aquí? – le pregunto a Alice muy esperanzada.

–No cariño tu padre llega en dos días – Alice hizo una mueca.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – un golpe en la puerta hizo que todos nos giráramos para ver de quien se trataba.

–Adelante Doctor Hale – se veía que era muy joven, tenía unos ojos grises y su cabello era de un color miel, cuando Alice lo vio no quieto su vista de él.

–Mi nombre es Jasper Hale y soy neurólogo – se presentó ante todos nosotros – bien, en las radiografías que se realizaron al paciente pude observar que Traumatismo Encéfalo Craneano es leve ya que el paciente experimento una pérdida de conciencia a treinta minutos y las quejas que se presentaron incluyeron dolor de cabeza, confusión y amnesia. Esto es causado por fuerzas externas a la cabeza que pueden clasificarse como fuerzas de contacto y de inercia. Las fuerzas de contacto suelen causar lesiones focales como fracturas de cráneo, contusiones y hematomas como el epidurales o subdurales. Cuando la inercia actúa sobre la cabeza causa aceleración por traslación o rotación con o sin una fuerza de contacto. La pérdida del conocimiento tiende a durar más en las personas con lesiones en el lado izquierdo del cerebro que para aquellos con lesiones en el derecho, en este caso su hijo tuvo la lesión en el lado derecho.

– ¿Y cuándo podrá recuperar sus recuerdos? – pregunto mi madre desesperada.

–Eso es algo que no podré decirle señora, como ya les había dicho el Doctor Weber, el cerebro es muy complicado y no siempre opera de la misma forma, por fortuna el daño del paciente no es permanente, con un buen medicamento y constantes revisiones y por supuesto, con la ayuda de ustedes el paciente ira en recuperación, y sobre su memoria como ya se dijo, es conforme a como opere su cerebro.

– ¿Y cuándo podrán darme de alta?

–Probablemente mañana mismo ya puedan darlo de alta, pero tendrá que regresar para que sigan con las revisiones, no hay lesiones en la cabeza y creo que estarás bien – sonrió – frecuentemente en estos casos los recuerdos llegan como flashes, y muchas veces no se estará seguro de que eso haya pasado, no te desesperes tu memoria regresara con el paso del tiempo, pero si llegas a forzarla puedes provocarte mareos o dolores fuertes y constantes de cabeza, ¿Alguna pregunta?

– ¿Qué edad tienes? – Alice hizo que el Doctor Jasper se sonrojara.

–Señorita, creo que me refería al estado del paciente.

–Alice – Esme le llamo la atención.

–Lo siento – bajo la mirada avergonzada.

–Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que revisar unos documentos – ambos doctores se despidieron de nosotros y antes de que el Doctor Jasper saliera de la habitación dijo – 25 – a lo que Alice solo sonrió.

–21 – Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue, por suerte nadie más lo noto.

–Alice, tú sí que no pierdes una oportunidad.

–Bella, algún día me comprenderás.

–Si tú lo dices.

–No te preocupes Renee, cuando llegue Carlisle de la conferencia a la que fue le pediré que revise a Emmett.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo – mi hermano estaba tan callado que ya no parecía él.

–Oh querida, claro que si – Esme se acercó a Emmett y le toco la cabeza de manera cariñosa – Emmett es una buena persona y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por Alice y creo que Edward también lo estará y te aseguro que él también querrá revisarlo.

– ¿Quién? – pregunto Emmett.

–Mi marido y mi hijo son doctores y te aseguro que ellos también querrán colaborar para ayudarte a recuperar – le sonrió.

–Señora Cullen, no creo que sea necesario.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunto Esme con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Señora Cullen? – repitió Emmett con cierta duda reflejada en su voz.

–Oh cariño – Esme se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos – dime Esme, sí, soy la señora Cullen pero creo que no estoy tan vieja para que me digan señora.

–Está bien Esme – sonrió Emmett, quizás haya sido repentino que Emmett recordara que ella era Cullen, pero después de todo el Doctor Jasper había dicho que pequeños flashes iban a llegar a su memoria, porque por lo que nos habían dicho no era tan grave y yo necesitaba algo para aferrarme a ello.

–Hora del almuerzo – una enfermera de cabello negro entro a la habitación de Emmett – mi nombre es Ángela y seré la encargada del checo constante del paciente – físicamente no era más alta que yo, creo que hasta estábamos del mismo tamaño, portaba unas gafas negras que hacían juego con sus ojos negro azabache.

–Ya tengo que irme, pero regresare más tarde – Charlie se despidió de nosotros y se acercó a Emmett – sé que te recuperaras y cuando lo hagas podremos hacer lo que tú quieras – solo que olvido que esas palabras no iban en el caso de Emmett, él ya no era un niño.

–Claro que si Charlie – Emmett solo sonrió.

–Gracias por todo, Esme – ella solo le sonrió – Alice te pediré que de favor cuides la alimentación de Bella, Renee nos vemos pronto – se despidió de ella con un roce de labios, cuídate Bella.

–Cuídate papá – me despedí de él.

–Creo que deberíamos de ir a tomar un aperitivo – propuso Esme.

–Yo no me voy, me quedare aquí con mi hijo.

– ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

–No Esme, así estoy bien – mi madre se acercó a Emmett y se sentó en la silla más cercana para ofrecerse para darle de comer.

–Mamá – se quejó Emmett.

–Solo quiero consentirte hijo – con esas palabras Emmett se quedó callado y no opuso resistencia.

–En un momento regreso – les avise, ya empezaba a marearme, nunca me han gustado los hospitales y más por el terrible olor que desprende, como si todo el tiempo lo estuvieran desinfectando y en cierta forma así era, con cada respiro hacia que mi nariz se arrugara.

Al llegar a la cafetería del hospital nos dimos cuenta de que no había nada que nos tentara a comer, Esme propuso que fuéramos por el almuerzo en una cafetería que estaba cerca del hospital y por supuesto que Alice y yo no nos resistimos, ambas queríamos café de verdad y de preferencia uno cargado.

– ¿Pensaste lo que te dije? – Esme hizo que me sobresaltara.

–No mucho – ella solo sonrió.

–Ahí esta Tanya – inevitablemente me estremecí – no sería mala idea que la invitaras a venir con nosotras.

–No creo que sea una buena idea Esme – se me adelanto Alice.

–Dejemos que Bella tome la última palabra – si no me acercaba iba a decepcionar a Esme y si lo hacía Alice iba a sentir lo mismo que Esme, dejando de lado que cada que la veo me siento incomoda.

–Quizás eso es lo que quisiera mi hermano – lo medite un poco – si es que la recuerda – susurre – creo que tengo que poner de mi parte – fruncí el ceño.

–Te apoyo en todo lo que hagas – me alentó Alice antes de que fuera a invitar a Tanya.

–Gracias Alice – me encamine poco a poco para acercarme a ella.

–Te lo dije, no recuerda nada – ella estaba hablando con alguien más – no lo sé, el Doctor dijo que podría ir recuperándola poco a poco – parecía molesta – no sé qué voy hacer – se dio la vuelta y me vio parada mirándola atónita – te llamo después – y corto la llamada – es de mala educación espiar en las conversaciones ajenas – me dijo con furia destilando veneno.

–Lo siento, yo solo venía a invitarte con nosotras para ir a almorzar – me trague mi orgullo.

–Isabella Swan – dijo mi nombre – por más que te hayas quitado esas horribles gafas y las hayas remplazado por unos de contacto seguirás siendo la misma chica sin chiste, la que ningún chico quisiera tener aunque sea por una noche – cada una de las palabras que me estaba diciendo era como una daga directo a mi autoestima – siempre seguirás siendo esa chiquilla insignificante, no cambiaras nada Isabella.

–Por lo visto aun no has cambiado Tanya Denali – trataba de que mi voz fuera fuerte – no sé en qué momento llegue a pensar que quizás tú pudieras cambiar – ella solo soltó una carcajada.

–No me hagas reír – levanto una mano – aún recuerdo tu cara de niña estúpida cuando creíste que Jacob quería contigo.

_Flashback._

_Estaba tan emocionada porque había recibido una nota en mi casillero, no tenía nombre y eso lo hacía más interesante, le había comentado a Alice lo que sucedió y ella decidió acompañarme, claro que no se iba a presentar ahí conmigo, ella iba a estar escondida para observar todo, no me opuse ya que necesitaba su apoyo moral. Al llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro me sorprendí al no ver a nadie, quizás se le había hecho tarde, así que decidí esperarlo sentada en las gradas. Estaba tan tranquila hasta que sentí que algo frio caía por todo mi cuerpo._

–_Pero… qué demonios – al levantar la vista solo pude observar a Tanya con un bote de pintura sobre sus manos._

–_Swan, pero que bien te queda el color gris, oye no espera, tú de por sí ya eras gris – unas carcajadas se escucharon justo detrás de ella – no creerás que Jake de verdad te invito a salir – no era una pregunta._

– _¿De qué hablas? – mi voz temblaba._

–_Esto era solo una prueba para poder admitirlo a nuestro grupo de amigos – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – y por supuesto, lo cumplió._

–_Eres una estúpida – grito furiosa Alice – ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto?_

–_Ya se me hacía raro que tu no estuvieras por aquí – dijo con fastidio – no te metas Cullen, esto no es contigo._

–_Eres una… - Alice no termino de decir nada porque comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella._

–_Alice detente – trate de que no fuera, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Alice ya la había abofeteado._

–_Y si te vuelves a meter con ella, ya sabrás que es lo que te espera – se dio la vuelta y tomo mi mano – vámonos Bella, tengo una muda extra en mi casillero que estoy segura que te va a quedar a la perfección – todo rastro de mal humor desapareció de su rostro._

–_Me las pagaras Swan – grito Tanya a mis espaldas._

–_No le hagas caso Bella._

_Fin del flashback._

–Eres una arpía – escupí las palabras – no sé cómo es que mi hermano se llegó a fijar en ti, pero ¿Sabes algo?, ahora me alegro de que no te recuerde, no sabe en lo que se estaba metiendo contigo.

–Él me recordara – sonrió con arrogancia – y cuando llegue ese momento, te juro que voy hacer todo lo posible para que desprecie a su querida hermana.

–Tú… - los ojos me picaban, lagrimas amenazaban con salir sin mi permiso – no te vas a quedar con lo más preciado que tengo, no me importa que es lo que tenga que hacer, ya no soy esa chiquilla estúpida, como tú me llamaste, voy a defender lo que quiero y te aseguro que te voy a sacar de nuestras vidas.

–Quiero ver que lo intentes.

–Ni se te ocurra – Esme ya estaba a mi lado – no creo que a Emmett le guste mucho la idea de saber que la chica que se hace llamar su novia haya lastimado a su hermana.

–Señora Cullen, no sé de lo que me habla – se hizo la inocente – yo solo estaba hablando con Isabella y era en ese momento que le iba a decir que si aceptaba ir con ustedes.

–Lo siento querida – sonrió Esme – pero retiro la oferta, Alice, Bella y yo tenemos planeado ir a otro lugar y te aseguro que si vas con nosotras te vas a aburrir – hizo una pausa – pero te aseguro que para la próxima vez si podrás venir.

–Pero Esme – se le olvido por un momento que le había llamado "Señora Cullen"

–Lo siento querida, pero prefiero que me digas Señora Cullen, vámonos.

–Esto no se va a quedar así Swan.

–Ni te atrevas Denali – la amenazo Alice – siempre supiste que Bella no está sola y ahora creo que lo recordaste, ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre ustedes dos?, que ella si tiene a personas que la quieren y tú estás más vacía que un cascaron.

–Nos veremos pronto, cuñadita – se fue Tanya soltando una carcajada, haciendo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se congelara.

–Me encargare de que sea las pocas veces que nos veamos – sonreí.

–Lo siento Bella – Esme me sorprendió – creo que Tanya de verdad no va a cambiar, pero no por eso quiero que te dejes llevar por ella.

–Lo sé, solo que esta vez no que quedare con los brazos cruzados, sé que ella esconde algo – fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Qué sucede Bella? – me pregunto Alice.

–Bueno, es que cuando me acerque a ella estaba hablando con alguien y te puedo asegurar que era sobre mi hermano.

_Flashback._

–_Te lo dije, no recuerda nada – ella estaba hablando con alguien más – no lo sé, el Doctor dijo que podría ir recuperándola poco a poco – parecía molesta – no sé qué voy hacer – se dio la vuelta y me vio parada mirándola atónita – te llamo después – y corto la llamada – es de mala educación espiar en las conversaciones ajenas – me dijo con furia destilando veneno._

–_Lo siento, yo solo venía a invitarte con nosotras para ir a almorzar – me trague mi orgullo._

_Fin del Flashback._

–Voy a investigar qué es lo que está pasando, está bien que Emmett no la recuerde, es algo comprensible pero por más que Tanya sea la chica más insensible jamás derramo una lagrima y ni siquiera se preocupó por él, y ahora que ya despertó ni siquiera está con él – Alice enarco una ceja – sé que suena incoherente todo lo que estoy diciendo, no soporto a Tanya y no me gustaría que estuviera con mi hermano, pero, ¿Desde cuándo ella hace algo por alguien?

–Viniendo de Tanya, todo lo que hace se podría tomar como un arma de doble filo, por un lado está en el hospital, pero sin cuidar de Emmett pero no sabemos que es lo que ella gana haciéndose la victima frente a los demás.

–Si no lo hubiera presenciado yo misma aun seguiría pensando que esa muchachita podría cambiar – Esme estaba molesta.

–No te preocupes Esme, la especialidad de Tanya es esa, confundir a las personas y hacer que piensen algo erróneo sobre ella – Esme solo me sonrió.

–Bueno, tenemos que ir a almorzar, no queremos que Tanya este mucho tiempo con Renee y ni con Emmett – fue en ese momento que recordé como mi madre la defendía mucho, ni siquiera la conoce y ya hasta pone las manos al fuego por una persona como ella.

–No me agrada la idea de que este mucho tiempo con Renee, no son celos – aclare antes de que las dos me dijeran algo – es solo que ella ha estado muy atenta con Tanya, es decir, hasta la quería llevar a casa para que estuviera más cerca de nosotras.

–No dudes en que la vuelva a invitar – me recordó Alice.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa, no se cuales sean las intenciones de Tanya para con mi hermano y hasta no saberlo es preferible que se mantenga lejos de él.

– ¿A pesar de que tu madre la quiera cerca? – me cuestiono Alice.

–No importa, si tengo que pasar por la autoridad de mi madre, lo hare si tengo que cuidar de mi hermano.

–Ambos se pueden quedar en mi casa – ofreció Esme.

–Es muy amable de tu parte Esme, pero no creo que mi madre acepte que Emmett se vaya a quedar a otra casa que no sea la de ella.

–Tengo que planear algo, mi hermano tiene que estar lejos de las manos de esa arpía.

– ¿Qué van a ordenar? – la voz masculina hizo que las tres nos giráramos hacia el camarero.

–Yo quiero unos chilaquiles verdes – pidió Esme.

–Yo un café – yo ni siquiera levante la mirada, aun no sabía que pedir.

–Igual yo – después de todo lo que paso, no tengo estomago para aguantar algo.

–Tienen que comer niñas – nos regañó Esme.

–Yo desayune en casa Esme.

–También yo, además aun no tengo hambre para algo fuerte – Alice enfoco su vista en algo, o mejor dicho en alguien ya que se sonrojo al saludar a alguien.

– ¿Bella? – Alce la vista al escuchar mi nombre – ¿De verdad eres tú Bella?

– ¿Quién eres? – Claro que reconocía ese rostro, muchas lágrimas me habían costado las veces que lo observaba.

– ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro – te ves realmente hermosa – me miro de pies a cabeza, a pesar de que estaba sentada ese no fue un impedimento para él.

–Lo siento pero de verdad que no te reconozco.

–Íbamos juntos en el mismo instituto.

–Yo quiero unas donas de chocolate – hablo Alice.

–Si, en un momento las traigo – y se fue.

–Gracias.

–No hay de que, no puedo creer que nos lo encontráramos aquí.

–Era predecible, el titulo de capitán del equipo no le iba a ofrecer un futuro, no si solo se pasaba el tiempo en fiestas y en alcohol.

– ¿Quién era ese chico? – nos preguntó Esme.

–Newton, otro tormento en mi vida.

_Flashback._

– _¿Hiciste mi tarea? – una voz hizo que detuviera mi paso._

–_S-si – tartamudee – aqu-ui está._

–_Espero que este bien hecha Swan, porque si saco una mala calificación no querrás saber qué es lo que te espera._

–_Mike, ¿Qué haces hablando con esta? – Tanya de inmediato llego a abrazarlo por el cuello._

–_Vine por mi tarea cariñito – era asqueroso ver como se estaban comiendo ambos con eso que hacían llamar ellos como un beso._

–_Más al rato te dejare mis libretas para que pases mis apuntes – fue en ese momento que recordé las palabras de Alice "¿Siempre les haces sus tareas?, eso no está bien, ¿Sabes?, tú no eres la esclava de nadie y no porque ellos sean los populares, como se hacen llamar, tienen el derecho de abusar. No te dejes Bella, porque si no les pones un alto tú, nadie más lo va a ser"_

–_No – ellos me miraron sorprendidos._

– _¿Qué dijiste? – Tanya alzo la voz._

–_He dicho que ¡No! – el caminar de Tanya era tan parecido al de un felino asechando a su presa._

–_Te vas a arrepentir – Tanya alzo una mano para darme una cachetada y cuando menos lo espere, su palma impacto en mi mejilla – espero que eso te haya hecho recordar tu posición._

–_Vámonos Tanya, deja a la pobre rata de biblioteca._

_Fin del flashback._

Esta vez, ya no va a ser lo mismo, no tienen ni una idea de la persona que ellos formaron, no voy a parar hasta sacar a Tanya de nuestras vidas, no hasta que ahora sean ellos los que miren hacia arriba, hasta que paguen por cada cosa que me hicieron. No voy a parar hasta lograr sacar todo lo que pisotearon algún día.

–Isabella Swan, ya no es la misma que ellos conocieron, esta es una mujer diferente, ahora tengo algo porque luchar y no dejare que una vez más me arrebate lo que me pertenece.


	4. Sueños extraños

POV Bella

Esta noche me ofrecí para cuidar de mi hermano, normalmente las reglas del hospital no permiten que un familiar del paciente se quede toda la noche, no si ese paciente está fuera de peligro, pero Esme al tener contactos en este hospital era algo bueno, mi madre no objeto y mi padre estaba aliviado, Alice se quería quedar conmigo pero la mande a casa a descansar, suficiente ya estaba haciendo como para que se desvelara más, Esme también se ofreció pero le pedí que me concediera este tiempo para estar con mi hermano.

– ¿Qué estás pensando? – ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Emmett se había despertado.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Me acerque a él – ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? – estaba por hacerlo pero su mano me lo impidió.

– ¿Siempre eres así?

– ¿Así como?

–Haces preguntas y no esperas a que yo responda.

–No, pero no quiero que nada te pase.

–Te prometo que no me va a pasar nada, mamá y tú me están sobreprotegiendo.

–Muchas veces hacías lo mismo – él sonrió.

–Sí, me acuerdo de eso – los dos nos quedamos callados por un momento hasta él rompió el silencio – no me has respondido mi pregunta.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando?

–En ti.

– ¿Hay algo malo conmigo? – parecía preocupado.

–No, no claro que no, solo que yo quiero cuidarte.

–Ya lo estás haciendo.

–Sí, pero, mira yo quiero estar cuidando de ti si es posible, las 24 horas del día, sé que mamá también querrá cuidar de ti, pero bien sabemos lo descuidada que llega a ser – Emmett se rio – y quisiera que te vinieras a vivir conmigo, sé que quizás para ti sea muy repentino pero para mí me sería más fácil hacerlo si te tengo cerca.

–A Renee no parecerá gustarle tu idea.

–Sí, pero no importa cuán molesta este conmigo, lo importante es lo que tú digas.

–Pero tú serás la responsable de decírselo – parecía tan tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados.

– ¿Eso es un sí? – no pude evitar hablar con demasiada efusividad.

–Claro que sí, de echo te iba a pedir que me llevaras contigo – hizo un puchero – Renee lo único que hizo fue tratarme como un niño pequeño y no me gusto – frunció el ceño – no quiero decir que no quiera estar con ella, pero me sentiré más cómodo contigo, ya sabes, en lo que mis recuerdos regresan.

–Te quiero mucho – me lance a sus brazos sin llegar a lastimarlo.

–También yo Bell's.

–Ahora debes de descansar, mañana será un día agotador.

– ¿Oye Bella?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué vamos hacer con las revisiones que el Doctor Jasper dijo que tenía que recibir?

–No te preocupes por ello, ya me encargare yo de eso.

–Está bien – bostezo - descansa.

–También tú – suspire, Emmett tenía razón, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, tenía que hablar con el Doctor para ver qué era lo más conveniente. Espere pacientemente hasta que mi hermano se durmió para salir al buscar al Doctor – Ángela – llame a la enfermera encargada.

– ¿Sucede algo con el paciente señorita Swan? – parecía preocupada.

–No, todo bien, ahora está descansando.

–Eso es bueno – sonrió – dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

–Por favor Ángela háblame de tú, no creo que este tan vieja para tantos formalismos.

–Tratare de hacerlo señorita Swan.

–Bella, ese es mi nombre.

–Está bien Bella.

– ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Ella asintió – sé que tienes cosas que hacer pero, ¿Podrías cuidar de mi hermano por un momento?

–Claro que si Bella.

–Una cosa más, ¿Esta todavía aquí el Doctor Jasper?

– ¿Me andaba buscando señorita? – su voz varonil hizo que me sobresaltara.

–Con permiso – se retiró Ángela.

– ¿Sucede algo con el paciente señorita Swan?

–No exactamente – me mordí el labio – vera, lo que sucede es que quiero llevarme a mi hermano a vivir un tiempo conmigo, ya sabe en lo que se recupera y así, pero yo vivo en Seattle y bueno, usted dijo que necesita sus revisiones.

–Y está preocupada porque no cree poder venir hasta aquí – completo mis pensamientos – no se preocupe en Seattle conozco un buen neurólogo que ha sido transferido esta mañana, los enviare con él y será el encargado de sus constantes chequeos.

– ¿De verdad? – ahora ya no había nada que pudiera interferir con mis planes.

–Claro que si señorita Swan – sonrió.

–Solo Bella.

–Bueno, Bella ¿Alguna otra cosa que quisiera decirme?

– ¿Cuál es el nombre del Doctor que va a atender a mi hermano?

–Es el Doctor Cullen – fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Carlisle? – si mal no recuerdo él trabaja en este hospital.

–No, el encargado de atender a su hermano es Edward, su hijo – así que era eso, bueno entonces ese era el hermano de Alice.

–Así que es Edward, bueno no lo conozco pero creo que Alice podría ayudarme – no me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta – lo siento – me sonroje.

–Descuida.

–Bueno, gracias por todo Doctor Hale, hasta luego.

–Nos vemos pronto señorita – y se fue, dejándome con un peso menos, ahora solo le resta hablar con Renee, no creo que Charlie ponga alguna objeción pero mi madre si será un reto, solo esperaba que no se molestara tanto como para dejarme de hablar como sucedió la última vez.

_Flashback._

_Estaba decidido me iba a ir de casa terminando el instituto, solo tenía que hablar con mis padres, sobre el dinero no había tanto problema, me había pasado los últimos dos años en juntar dinero para dar el alquiler de algún departamento, tenía que encontrar la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo._

– _¿Planeas irte? – la voz de mi hermano Emmett me sorprendió._

–_Si – no tenía por qué negárselo a él._

– _¿Cuándo?_

–_Saliendo del instituto._

– _¿Por qué quieres irte? – se adentró a mi habitación._

–_Pues porque – lo pensé un poco, no le iba a decir el verdadero motivo – necesito crecer, aquí no hay muchas oportunidades y en Seattle sería más fácil encontrar un trabajo, incluso una escuela._

– _¿Cuándo le dirás a nuestros padres?_

– _¿Decirnos qué? – Maldición, no ahora – ¿De que estaban hablando? – Entro una Renee muy contenta – ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?_

–_Te voy apoyar en todo – me susurro Emmett._

–_Gracias – le dije de vuelta antes de hablar con Renee – sucede que quiero irme a vivir a Seattle saliendo del instituto – por unos segundos no dijo nada – quiero ser alguien en la vida, empezar a forjar mi propio destino._

– _¿Qué estás diciendo?, aquí tienes las mismas oportunidades que en Seattle._

–_Mamá por favor, no quiero estar atascada aquí, quiero vivir mi propia vida y comen… - no me dejo terminar ya que por supuesto me dio una bofetada._

–_No lo vuelvas a decir – sus ojos estaban llorosos._

– _¿Qué sucede aquí? – la voz de mi padre se escuchaba demasiado fuerte para mi gusto._

–_Pasa que tu hija se quiere ir de aquí – lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos – para no volver nunca más._

–_Yo no dije eso – sentía mi mejilla arder._

– _¿Bella? – Pregunto mi padre – ¿A qué se refiere tu madre?_

–_Yo solo le dije que quería irme a vivir a Seattle saliendo del instituto, solo quiero progresar, tener las mismas oportunidades que los demás, solo eso._

– _¿Por qué nos quieres abandonar? – mi madre estaba llorando y no faltaba mucho para que yo la secundara._

–_Ya basta mamá, tienes que aceptar que Bella no siempre va a estar aquí, algún día tiene que hacer realidad sus propios sueños bajo sus necesidades – Emmett intervino por mí._

–_Cuentas con mi apoyo – la voz de mi padre hizo que regresara mi vista hacia él – Yo te voy ayudar a conseguir algo en donde puedas vivir – me sonrió._

–_Gracias papá – ahora las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas libremente eran de felicidad._

–_Esto es el colmo – mi madre salió hecha una furia de mi habitación._

_Fin del Flashback._

Recuerdo que después de ese día mi madre no me dirigió la palabra por un largo tiempo, incluso, cuando me mude a Seattle ni siquiera fue para despedirme, me sentí muy decepcionada pero yo no podía hacer nada, siempre intente habar con ella pero parecía que no me escuchaba y cada que me ignoraba me sentía aun peor.

Al regresar a la habitación de mi hermano le agradecí a Ángela por quedarse y antes de que pudiera decir algo más mi móvil comenzó a sonar, por supuesto que solo a Alice se le ocurría marcarme a estas horas de la noche.

–Hola Bella – me saludó efusivamente como siempre.

–Alice ¿Qué sucede? – eran exactamente las 10:30 de la noche.

– ¿Adivina quién ya regreso?

–No lo sé Alice – me recosté en el sillón – Dime de quien se trata.

–De Carlisle – de verdad que se escuchaba muy emocionada – no sabes la tremenda sorpresa que nos dio, cuando llegamos a casa él ya estaba ahí, lástima que no estaba Edward – el tono de su voz decayó.

–Así que era verdad, llego esta mañana ¿No? – recordaba que el Doctor Jasper me lo había dicho pero en ese momento no le preste la atención adecuada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Bueno, me lo dijo el Doctor Jasper – se quedó callada por un momento – le comente que tenía planes de llevarme a mi hermano a Seattle y que por eso mismo no podríamos venir frecuentemente a Forks para sus revisiones y fue cuando me dijo que en Seattle había un neurólogo que puede atender a mi hermano.

– ¿Y cómo lo supo Jasper?

–Digamos que el nuevo Doctor que va a tender a mi hermano se apellida Cullen, por un momento pensé que iba ser tu padre pero él me dijo que no, que iba a ser el hijo del Doctor Cullen, Edward.

– ¡SI! – chillo Alice tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el móvil de mi oreja – eso es una noticia muy importante, mi hermano esta en Seattle, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? – se quedó pensativa.

–Quizás porque sería una sorpresa – sugerí.

–Probablemente, no sabes que feliz me ha hecho esa noticia, por fin podre ver a mi hermano después de tanto tiempo.

–Me alegro por ello Alice – bostece.

– ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo?

–No, dime ¿Qué es?

–Que por fin vas a poder conocer a mi hermano – rodee los ojos – sé que te va a encantar y además va a ser el Doctor de tu hermano y eso hace que tengan un vínculo en común.

–Alice – trate de calmarla antes de que comenzara a imaginar cosas en donde no las había – solo será su paciente, además tu hermano y yo no nos conocemos y la única relación que vamos a tener será la de un familiar del paciente con un Doctor.

–No te olvides que es mi hermano y yo soy tu mejor amiga.

–Alice, no quiero que empieces a imaginar que entre tu hermano y yo va a pasar algo – suspiro.

–Ya lo veremos Isabella, cuando veas a mi hermano te vas a caer de la impresión, porque déjame decirte que es muy guapo.

–Y no lo dudo Alice pero no ahora – si toda la familia Cullen eran unas personas muy guapas, no podría creer que unos seres tan divinos fueran humanos, pero ¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?, hasta donde yo sé todo tiene un balance.

–Como quieras Bella – suspiro decepcionada – ¿ya le dijiste a Renee lo que piensas hacer con Emmett?

–Aún no he hablado con ella, apenas y si hable con Emmett y él ya acepto.

– ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

–Te puedo asegurar que no va a ser nada agradable para ella y mucho menos quiero ver su reacción.

–Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella – se ofreció Alice.

–Es muy amable de tu parte, pero creo que yo soy la más indicada para hablar con ella, además no creo que se moleste mucho, Emmett también se quiere venir conmigo.

–Sí, pero ella se va a quedar sola.

–Alice, mi madre tiene suficientes actividades en su día a día y no creo que este bien cuidar de mi hermano.

– ¿Y cómo crees que se lo tome Tanya?

–Eso es lo que menos que me interesa.

–Está bien, sabes que te apoyo en todo ¿Verdad?

–Claro que si Alice y de verdad no sé cómo te voy agradecer todo lo que estás haciendo.

–Yo tengo una muy buena idea – canturreo.

–Ni lo pienses – apreté la mandíbula.

–Tienes que reconocer que será una buena idea, además sé que eso va a suceder, no te puedo decir que día exactamente pero de qué sucederá tenlo por seguro.

–Alice, te he dicho muchas veces que me asustas cuando hablas de esa manera.

–Lo siento Bella, pero es verdad.

– ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro día? – ya se me estaban cerrando los ojos y no tardaba en que el cansancio me venciera.

–De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana cuando den de alta a tu hermano.

–Aquí estaremos esperándote.

–Que descanses Bella, te quiero.

–Descansa tú también Alice, igual te quiero – y colgué.

Inmediatamente me quede dormida en ese mullido sillón, despertaba a cada rato para ver si Emmett necesitaba algo, pero cada que abría los ojos el seguía completamente dormido, al parecer el medicamento que le habían administrado estaba mitigando los dolores que sufría mi hermano, y era un verdadero alivio no me gustaba ver su cara de sufrimiento, se me partía el corazón.

– ¿No estas adolorida? – a pesar de que aún no recuerda lo que sucedió hace algún tiempo, Emmett parece estarlo llevando bien, y no era para menos, él siempre le buscaba el lado bueno y no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, eso era algo que admiraba de él.

–No – al levantarme sentí todo mi cuerpo entumecido.

–Mientes – entrecerró los ojos – sé que estas adolorida.

–Se quitara – trate de restarle importancia.

–Buenos días – llego el Doctor Jasper – ¿Cómo amaneció?

–El dolor poco a poco está desapareciendo, solo que – parecía pensativo – tuve un sueño.

– ¿De qué trataba? – pregunto el Doctor.

–No lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba algo borroso – frunció el ceño – solo sé que estaba presente una mujer.

– ¿Cómo era? – intervine yo.

–Era alta, rubia, de ojos azules – tal y como era Tanya.

–Quizás sea la señorita que dice ser su novia – mi hermano negó.

–No, esta persona tenía los ojos de un azul muy diferente al que tiene esa chica, además su cabello era largo y lacio, no logre reconocerla, ¿La conoces tú bella?

–Lo lamento Emm, pero no conozco a nadie con esa descripción.

–Quizás solo sea un sueño – parecía decepcionado.

–Eso no lo podremos saber, no se desespere, poco a poco va ir recuperándose.

– ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que no lo recuerde nunca? – el temor era evidente en la voz de Emmett.

–Probablemente llegue a suceder, pero no tiene por qué decaer tan rápido, han pasado solo unos días y es normal que los recuerdos no lleguen de inmediato, comprenda que usted recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, eso es muy peligroso y gracias a Dios que no le paso nada grave, como sería la muerte repentina o incluso quedar en un estado mucho peor que este, es decir puede que ya no hubiese sido usted, ¿Me explico?

– ¿Estado vegetal? – Emm parecía asustado.

–Lamentablemente así es, pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, de hecho un buen ejercicio que puede hacer sería leer, realizar juegos de destreza y por lo que veo a usted le gusta hacer ejercicio ¿No es así? – Emmett solo asintió – bueno pues podrá regresar a su rutina de ejercicios.

– ¿Por qué?

–Los juegos de destreza ayudan a ejercitar a la mente pues trabajan la memoria y la estrategia al mismo tiempo, la imprevisibilidad de los movimientos de nuestro adversario ejercita nuestra capacidad de estrategia mucho más ya que mantiene la salud del cerebro – yo solo lo estaba escuchando sorprendida – El ejercicio físico no solo ayuda a mantener tu cuerpo en forma, también beneficia al cerebro. Los resultados serán el doble de positivos si haces varias tareas a la vez: los científicos dicen que el trabajo físico y mental al mismo tiempo revitalizan las células del cerebro, si te alimentas de pescados como el salmón y la trucha también beneficiarás tu capacidad para recordar, pues contienen ácidos grasos omega-3 especiales para fortalecer tu memoria.

– ¿De verdad es posible eso? – parecía ilusionado.

–Claro que sí, quizás muchas de esas cosas se realicen cotidianamente, pero muy pocos saben cuáles son los beneficios que otorgan a nuestro cerebro.

–Gracias – no me salían las palabras.

–Es mi trabajo, en un momento llegara la enfermera Ángela que le traerá el desayuno – Emmett solo arrugo la nariz – no se desespere, solo lograra que los dolores de cabeza regresen y eso no es nada bueno para su salud.

–No lo haré Doctor.

–Bien – sonrió – ¿Señorita Swan?

– ¿Si? – me levante de mi lugar para ver qué era lo que me quería decir.

–Buenos días – la voz de Ángela inundo la habitación de Emmett – ¿Cómo amaneció?

–Buenos días, creo que un poco mejor – salí de la habitación para reunirme con el Doctor.

–Ya he contactado con el Doctor Cullen, es un muy buen amigo mío, y ya le he mandado su expediente esta mañana, aquí en esta tarjeta le dejo el número de su consultorio, nombre y teléfono para que cuando estén en Seattle haga su cita.

–Muchas gracias – la recibí sin pensarlo dos veces.

–Tendrá que llevarlo lo más pronto posible para que él lo revise y se asegure que no hay nada malo en el cerebro.

– ¿Mi hermano está mal? – estaba asustada, apenas había despertado debido a un terrible accidente, no creo que pueda soportar otra noticia como esa.

–No se alarme señorita – me calmo – lo que sucede es que el cerebro es uno de los órganos más sensibles y como ya le dije a su hermano, el golpe que se dio fue muy fuerte y no queremos que aparezca algo más en él, así que es por eso que le pido que vaya a revisión con el Doctor Cullen.

– ¿Pero no le va a pasar nada malo a mi hermano verdad?

–En las radiografías que le sacaron aquí, no aparece nada peligroso, pero uno nunca sabe lo que llegase a pasar, es por eso que se le pide que se hagan las revisiones de rutina.

–De acuerdo.

–No se preocupe, es solo rutina, su hermano ahora está bien físicamente, pero el Doctor Weber le mandara algunos medicamentos en caso de que persistan los dolores.

–Gracias – me sentía muy agradecida.

–Nos vemos luego señorita Swan.

–Hola, buenos días Doctor Hale – esa era la voz de Alice.

–Buenos días señorita Cullen.

–Solo dime Alice – se sonrojo.

–Es un gusto, Alice – tomo delicadamente la mano de ella y le dio un beso en sus nudillos.

–El gusto es todo mío – me fui antes de que pensaran que los estaba espiando.

– ¿Ya llegaron nuestros padres?

–Aun no los veo, pero ya no tardaran en llegar.

– ¿Les dirás hoy?

–Sí, solo que esperare hasta que lleguemos a casa, ya sabes cómo es Renee.

– ¿Cómo soy? – el tono de su voz hizo que diera un brinco en mi lugar.

–Un poco impulsiva, pero ya tenemos que prepararnos para llevarnos a Emmett.

–Tú me estas ocultando algo – entrecerró los ojos.

–Hablamos después, ¿Dónde está papá?

–En un momento viene, ¿Cómo amaneciste cariño?

–Mejor mamá.

– ¿No te duele algo?

–No, los medicamentos que me dieron realmente son muy efectivos y pude dormir bien.

–Cuando estés en casa, te voy a cuidar mucho y no me despegare de ti – Emmett dirigió una mirada hacia a mí – tu novia ha estado muy preocupada por ti – yo solo rodee los ojo.

–Mamá – le llame la atención – no creo que este bien que le estés diciendo eso a Emmett cuando ni siquiera la recuerda, no es bueno que le estés metiendo a la fuerza a alguien que no recuerda.

–Es su novia.

–Emmett no la recuerda, así que por el momento no son nada, ella dice que es su novia, pero ¿Qué pasa con Emmett?

–Cálmense – la voz de mi padre intervino – sus voces se escuchan en el pasillo.

–Esto no se va a quedar así Isabella – perfecto, lo que me faltaba, que discutiéramos por Tanya y que aparte mi madre se pusiera de su lado.

– ¿Listo para irnos?

–Si – Emmett sonrió.

–Oso – la voz de Alice sí que sabía cómo ser escandalosa.

–Duende – ella solo frunció el ceño.

–Parece que te vas recuperando – de inmediato volvió a sonreír. –Dejemos que Emmett se vista para que ya nos podamos ir, mientras que Esme y Renee van con el Doctor para que le den las últimas recomendaciones – mando Alice. – Ven Bella, tenemos que hablar – las tres salimos de la habitación dejando a Charlie y a Emmett solos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Es amigo de mi hermano, Jasper es amigo de mi hermano.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–Bueno, tendré que hablar con él – frunció el ceño – ¿No quieres ayudarme?

–Ni lo pienses, además, ¿De cuándo acá necesitas ayuda?

–Amargada, pero bueno, ya te dije algún día.

–No por ahora.

–Bueno, al llegar a Seattle tendré que pasar con mi hermano.

–También yo – me miro extraña – lo que pasa es que el Doctor Jasper me dijo que necesitaba hacer una cita con el Doctor Cullen para que revise a mi hermano.

–Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

–Gracias, pero ya has hecho suficiente y no quiero abusar de ti.

–No es abuso, yo considero a Emmett como un hermano también para mí.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? – la voz acatarrienta de Tanya interrumpió nuestra platica.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué no es obvio?, soy la novia de Emmett y es lógico que tengo que estar aquí – rodo los ojos.

–Bella, ven ayudarme con tu hermano.

–Voy papá, ¿Vienes Alice?

–Por supuesto – disfrute de la cara de desconcierto que tomo Tanya al ver que la dejábamos sola en el pasillo.

– ¿Me quieres decir que es lo que le tienes que decir a Renee?

–Papá – me queje – espera a que estemos en casa, o es que ¿A caso quieres que Renee haga un escándalo en el hospital?

– ¿Tan grave es? – parecía sorprendido.

–Probablemente así lo sea, pero sabes que todo lo exagera.

–Bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos.

–Emmett, afuera esta Tanya – él solo arrugo la nariz.

–Dice que es mi novia, pero no la quiero cerca – casualmente coincidía con él.

–Entonces corta con ella – sugirió Alice.

– ¿Cómo voy a terminar con alguien cuando ni siquiera la recuerdo en mi vida?, no siento ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera me gusta.

–Chicos, ella podría estarlos escuchando, así que será mejor que nos vayamos.

–Vámonos.

En el trayecto a casa, todos íbamos en silencio, parecía que mi madre venia fulminándome por el espejo retrovisor, por suerte tenia a Emmett de mi lado y eso era lo que más me importaba en este momento, desgraciadamente Tanya iba con nosotros en el mismo auto, mi madre insistió tanto que mi padre no pudo resistirse, de nada sirvió que Emmett y yo nos opusiéramos. Por fortuna Alice y Esme venían en siguiéndonos, no pude ver a Carlisle porque estaba en el hospital, así que, de nuevo no pude volverme a despedir de él.

–Por fin llegamos – las palabras de mi padre no lograron disipar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

–Tenemos que hacer las maletas – me susurro Emmett –Por cierto, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

–Hoy mismo, Alice ya tiene preparado el transporte, de hecho ya trae sus cosas en el auto de Esme, ella nos va a llevar, no creo que Renee quiera ir.

–No tardare en hacer mis maletas.

–No te preocupes yo te ayudo – de la nada apareció Alice.

– ¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes? – Renee seguía molesta.

–Nada – se apresuró a decir Alice – solo cosas de negocios.

–Pasemos – indico Charlie.

–Hablen – fue lo primero que dijo Renee al ingresar a la sala – sé que me estas escondiendo algo Isabella así que habla de una vez.

–Yo iré por tus maletas – Alice desapareció de mi campo de visión.

–Bien, no quería hacer las cosas así pero bueno – Emmett y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sillones – me regreso a Seattle hoy mismo.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – susurro mi madre lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara.

–No me voy sola.

–Alice se ira contigo, ya lo sé.

–No solo Alice, Emmett también viene conmigo – toda la sangre huyo de su rostro.

–No te vas a llevar a mi hijo – grito, Tanya solo se estaba divirtiendo en grande, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí, si era esto un tema familiar?

–Lo siento mamá, pero Emmett va a estar mejor conmigo, yo me encargare de llevarlo a sus citas con el Doctor, lo cuidare correctamente, le daré su medicamento en el horario correcto.

– ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir Isabella?, ¿Qué no se cuidar a mi propio hijo?, te recuerdo que estuvieron conmigo hasta los 18 años y no les paso nada.

–No estoy diciendo eso, solo velo por este lado, con las actividades en las que ingresaste apenas, estas saturada y no tienes el tiempo necesario para atender a Emmett, papá se va a trabajar y ya regresa tarde, ¿Quién va a estar para cuidarlo?

–Tanya puede hacerlo – ella solo hizo una cara de asco.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿Por qué Tanya? – Ahora yo también estaba gritando – es mi hermano, y ella solo es una extraña en la familia, no me interesa que tanto te agrade la idea de que sea "novia" de Emmett – hice comillas en el aire – pero no voy a dejarlo en manos de ella.

–Ya basta – intervino Charlie – Renee, Bella tiene todo el derecho de querer cuidar a su hermano y como ella dice, tú no puedes hacerlo, no con todas esas actividades en las que estas inmiscuidas.

–No de nuevo Charlie – lloró – no quiero que mi hijo se vaya.

– ¿Mamá? – La voz de Emmett se escuchó por primera vez – lo siento pero, es que yo me quiero ir con Bella – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Renee se rompió a llorar – no tienes por qué llorar, te prometo que te llamaré todos los días.

– ¿Por qué te vas?

–Es por mi propio bien, ahí tendré más cerca las cosas y estará Bella para cuidarme y sé que tú también lo puedes hacer, pero ya es tiempo de que ustedes comiences a vivir su propia vida sin ninguna interferencia de nuestra parte.

–Ya están listas – Alice bajo con las maletas de Emmett y las mías, Esme, que en todo este tiempo había estado callada la ayudo a llevarlas al auto.

–Isabella, ¿Prométeme que lo vas a cuidar?

–Lo prometo mamá – ella solo asintió.

–Bien – se limpió las lágrimas – tú me vas a marcar todos los días ¿De acuerdo?

–Si mamá – Emmett sonrió – nos vemos luego.

–Cuídate mucho – se despidió de nosotros en la puerta.

– ¿No vienes? – le pregunto Esme.

–No, aquí estoy bien.

–Nos vemos luego amor – sin previo aviso Tanya estampo sus labios en los de Emmett.

–Tanya, querida, ¿No quieres pasar por un café?

–Claro que sí, señora Swan – la sonrisa que portaba su rostro era maléfica.

–Cuídate de las malas personas mamá – ella me miro raro, pero solo asintió – nos vemos después papá – los dos nos dimos un torpe abrazo.

–Cuida de Emmett y por supuesto, cuídate tú también.

–Eso haré, hasta pronto.

–Es hora – nos avisó Alice, yo me fui acercando al auto, dejando a mi hermano para que se despidiera de nuestros padres.

–Eso fue demasiado duro – me dijo Esme.

–Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar esto – me sonroje.

–Descuida cariño, estuvo bien que defendieras a tu hermano, no es bueno que este cerca de esa niña.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Emmett entro en el auto.

–Vámonos – antes de que arrancara, mi madre ya no se encontraba afuera despidiéndonos, solo estaba mi padre solo.

–No te preocupes por Renee, no dejare que pase mucho tiempo con Tanya.

–Gracias Esme – ella me sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

–Ya me entere que será Edward quien atienda a tu hermano – me giño un ojo.

–Ya quiero ver tu cara cuando lo conozcas – solo rodee los ojos ante el comentario de Alice – sé que te gustara – Emmett frunció el ceño.

–No quiero a tu hermano cerca de mi hermana – Alice solo se carcajeo.

–No te preocupes Emmett que ella no quiere algo con mi hermano.

–Alice, ni siquiera lo conozco – me queje.

–Además de que será tu Doctor – Alice me ignoro – y te puedo asegurar que mi hermano no es una mala persona.

–Eso espero, pero si tu hermano le llega hacer daño a Bella te juro que me las va a pagar – Esme solo sonreía de lo que esos dos iban diciendo.

–Oigan, no hablen de mí como si no estuviera presente.

–Trato hecho – se dieron la mano y ambos sonrieron, esto era el colmo, como siempre me ignoraban al momento de elegir por mí.

–No te molestes Bella – me cruce de brazos – no dejare que ese tal Edward te haga daño. ¿De cuantas maneras les iba a decir que ni siquiera lo conozco?, era imposible discutir con ellos, así que ya no dije nada.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, en mis sueños rondaba la imagen de unos ojos color esmeralda, tan profundo que sentías que te hipnotizaban.

– _¿Quién eres? – le pregunte al extraño chico que me observaba._

–_No me conoces, no ahora – su voz era irresistible._

– _¿Cómo te llamas? – la sonrisa torcida que estaba plasmada en su rostro me dejo sin palabras._

–_No te preocupes de eso por ahora – paso una mano por su cabello, que extrañamente era de un color cobrizo – Isabella – jamás en mi vida me había gustado como sonaba mi nombre completo, la manera en que lo decía era hechizante – Muy pronto nos conoceremos – trate de acercarme a él, pero desapareció, no sin antes regalarme una última sonrisa._

– ¿Bella estas bien? – la voz de Alice me despertó.

–Si – me talle los ojos.

–Estabas hablando en sueños – frunció el ceño.

– ¿Dije algo? – por un momento me preocupe.

–No entendí nada de lo que decías.

–Bien – me relaje visiblemente.

–Hemos llegado – Emmett ya estaba fuera del auto, así que ya solo faltaba yo.

Extrañamente me sentía nerviosa, por algún motivo quería volver a dormirme para ver si así podría ver claramente la cara de ese desconocido que justo ahora me estaba robando el pensamiento.

–_No te preocupes de eso por ahora – paso una mano por su cabello, que extrañamente era de un color cobrizo – Isabella – jamás en mi vida me había gustado como sonaba mi nombre completo, la manera en que lo decía era hechizante – Muy pronto nos conoceremos – trate de acercarme a él, pero desapareció, no sin antes regalarme una última sonrisa._

Aun recordaba sus últimas palabras, sin que me diera cuenta sonreí como una tonta.


End file.
